


My Shot

by femilton



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femilton/pseuds/femilton
Summary: Prompt: “Lin x reader where the reader she is eliza and during the break she raps immigrants (we get the job done) or My shot and he’s like damn my girl friend is amazing???”





	My Shot

Sundays were always the best days, in your opinion. After your weekly coffee date with Renée, you laced yourself into a corset and took the stage as Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton, alongside the one and only Lin-Manuel Miranda. 

Though you were intimidated at first by his fame and genius, you and Lin soon became close friends. A few months ago, he admitted that he had romantic feelings for you, and you decided to go steady. It was the best decision you had ever made -- besides auditioning to be the Eliza understudy, maybe. And getting to be his wife for three hours every Sunday? It was a dream.

“Y/n!” Jasmine squealed as you and Renée walked into the dressing room that the three Schuyler sisters shared. “I missed you!”

“Jazzy, I saw you last night,” you laughed.

“I doubt she remembers, she was drunk off her ass,” Renée joked. You laughed as Jasmine shrugged. It had been an interesting night; one of the ensemble members had a birthday party that contained lots of alcohol, and you got to know the Hamilton cast like never before.

“Well, that explains the headache. But hey, we’ve got a show to do! With Y/n!” Jasmine smiled. She really was too kind.

You beamed back at her and sat down at Pippa’s dressing table, examining your appearance in the mirror: Tousled hair that you hadn’t bothered to brush yet. Small smudges of mascara from the night before. Black eye bags to envy Lin’s; he did keep you up late many nights, and last night was no exception. To be honest, your legs were still a bit weak too.  _ Thanks Lin _ , you thought, smiling.

“It’s really quiet in here. Jazzy, can you put on some music?” Renée asked, doing her eyeliner perfectly. What a queen. Jasmine nodded and picked up her phone, putting her music on shuffle and turning her attention back to her eyebrows.

You and Renée both started to laugh when “My Shot” came on. “Really, Jazzy?” You joked.  “You’re in the show eight times a week, for christ’s sake. Aren’t you sick of this song already?” Jasmine laughed.

“Hey, it’s a pretty damn good soundtrack. Besides, sometimes I like to pretend I’m different characters, you know?”

“A colony that runs independently, meanwhile Britain keeps shittin’ on us endlessly…” you started to rap along to Alexander’s lyrics, matching the strokes of your blush to the song’s tempo. You were so immersed in the song that you didn’t notice Lin standing in the doorway, arms crossed, grinning at the sight. Jasmine and Renée shared a knowing look as you kept going, determined to finish the song.

“I am not throwin’ away my, not throwin’ away my shot!” You finished, hitting the highest note with the ensemble, mascara brush in the air. Lin clapped and you turned around, suddenly noticing his presence.

“Damn, Y/n, I didn’t know you made such a good Alexander Hamilton.” He grinned, your heart melting.

“Better watch out babe, I’m coming for your job.” You stood up, crossing over in your white dress to embrace your boyfriend. He kissed you sweetly, smiling into your mouth.

“Does that mean I get to be Eliza, then?”

You laughed. “Of course, I’m not going to pass up the opportunity to be married to you, even if it is onstage.”   
Lin smirked. “Would you marry me offstage?”

You pretended to contemplate it. “Maybe one day, yeah. But you better serenade me, Lin-Manuel Miranda.” You poked a finger into his chest, and he laughed, burying his face in your hair.

“God, just get married already!” Jazzy exclaimed from across the room. “Bless the world with your absurdly talented children.” You and Lin laughed, smiling at each other, his warm brown eyes staring into yours.

You leaned in for another kiss. “I love you, my Eliza.”

“I love you too, my Alexander.”


End file.
